The Fox, The Niko, and the Wolf
by night-fang223
Summary: one day hinata find a strang room with a little suprize
1. Chapter 1

The Fox, the Niko, and the Wolf

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only the OC.

Chapter 1

Preface: rain pelted the woman as she ran down the street. A small worm bundle cradled in her arms. she knew that she only had a little time left. She soon reached a large building in the shadow of a grate mountain. Down the stars Into the dark and murky tunnels she ran with her bundle. Finally she came upon the end of one of the tunnels, light was filtering in threw a small hole in the sealing of the tunnel. _This should be a good spot for you pup. _She thought to herself. She ran threw a number of hand signs, then said " crystal ice pedestal". Ice then started to form a small pedestal with a bole indentation. As she placed the small bundle on to the pedestal it started to unravel. Reveling a small new born boy with ice blue eyes, And his teeth were sharp and fanged. He was also sporting two white wolf ears with blue tips on top of his head and five snow white tails with blue tips. He looked around and then to the woman. "I'm sorry my chilled but the world is not safe for you now". "Perhaps when you are found the world will be safe for people like us. The chilled then tilted his head to the side questionably, as she finished the jutsu. "ice coffin". She said and the ice enclosed around the chilled. With a tear in her eye she left a note inscribed on the pillar in hop for the future to bring the person who could protect him and raise him the right way. Then with a gust of wind she turned in to a pile of the whitest snow you have ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fox, the Niko, and the Wolf

disclaimer: I do not own naruto only the OC.

(_thinking__)_**(demons)**

Chapter: 2

Many years later a familiar loud mouth blond is sitting in his new office taking a nap. All of a sudden the door bursts open, (causing naruto to fall out of his chair) lord Hokage we have the new ninja profiles you wanted. umm are you ok naruto? asked Shikamaru. Ya Im fine I just slipped thats all. Said naruto as he put his hands behind his head laughing. sigh I have the new ninja listings for you. Oh, thanks Shikamaru. Said naruto taking the pile of papers. Ill just leave you with your work then. Said Shikamaru with a sigh. As he left he passed a young Raven haired women with pail lavender eyes. good morning Shikamaru-kun. said Hinata oh good morning Hinata-chan. He replied. Did naruto fall of his chair again? She said with a giggle. Yep. Said Shikamaru. Hes been doing that a lot lately even though he only became Hokage two weeks ago. She said with a sigh. Well you knew what you were getting into when you married him Hinata. Said Shikamaru with a laugh. Well see you. He said as He walked off. Bye Shikamaru-kun. Said Hinata as she walked in to Narutos office.

Naruto was poring over the ninja reports as he herd Hinata come in. hi Hina-chan. He said brightly. She blushed as he called her his pet name for her. Morning naruto-kun. She said with a smile. How are you feeling today? She asked as she sat down. Well it is absolutely boring. He said as he leaned back in his chair. Even Kyuubi-kun fell asleep and he as the attention span of a saint. Hinata chuckled slightly as he said this. **well**** even he needs to get some sleep** **kitten.** Said the Nibi no Nekomata that resided in Hinata. Thats true. Said naruto with a sigh. Speaking of witch do you know why he has been up all night lately? Asked naruto. **Hasnt lord Kyuubi told you?** Asked lady Neko. No he said that he would when its the rite time. Whatever that means. Said naruto. **Well then it is for the best kitten.** Ya naruto if Kyuubi doesnt want to tell you then it is for a good reason. Said Hinata. well ok, Ive got to get back to the files. he said. And I have some things to attend to over at the Hyuga compound. Said Hinata as she was standing up. Ill see you later then naruto-kun. She said as she left. Bye Hina-chan. She herd him call after her.

As she was on her way out of Hokage tower she thought she heard something coming from the old stairway that led to the underground waterways. did you hear that lady Neko? she asked. **Yes I did kitten, it sounded like a baby crying to me.** Do you think we should go check it out? Asked Hinata. **I dont see why not.** Replied lady Neko

**Back** in Narutos office Kyuubi woke with a start. _there__ it is again. _Thought Kyuubi. What? Asked Naruto. **The sound of a crying baby and a strange and ancient aura.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Fox, the Niko, and the Wolf

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only the OC.

Chapter 3

As Hinata walked down the stars she felt the temp drop. "Wow its rely cold down hear." she said. **That's because the sun can't get down hear to worm the place****. **Replied lady Neko. As Hinata reached the bottom of the stairs she saw before her a junction of tunnels. "ok which way now?" **well I can hear the sound coming from that direction****. **Said lady Neko pointing her tail. "well ok". Said Hinata as she went down the dimly light corridor.

After about 20 minutes of confusing twist and turns Hinata noticed that her surroundings were starting to change along with a strange mist forming at her feet. "well the crying is getting louder but this mist doesn't feel right". Said Hinata. **Agreed the mist at your feet kitten is heavily laid with a strange chakra. **Said lady Neko. Suddenly after a nether turn Hinata cam upon a strange looking barrier. "what is that"? asked Hinata. **It looks to be an ice barrier. **Said lady Neko. As Hinata wacked up to the barrier she saw that it had fore interlocking pillars with a strange looking seal the center of them. She also noticed that five feet around the thing was frozen over. "I can hear the baby it is beyond this ice" said Hinata while running threw some hand signs. '_fire stile fire-ball justu'_ . she sad firing at the barrier. "what?" nothing happened!" Hinata exclaimed. **Do you have anything stronger kitten?** Asked lady Neko. "well I have explosion tags but that might hurt the baby". She said. "may I use your hell fire to burn only the wall?" she asked. **Yes I shall channel it threw you. **Hinata then ran threw some hand signs, '_demon stile hellfire justu' _and instantly the wall was engulfed in black and purple flames. When the wall melted it revealed a small room with a pillar on a pedestal in side.

At that same moment Naruto was working on the ninja reports when he felt a huge wave of demon yoki. "what was that"? asked Naruto. **I recognize that chakra, that was lady Neko's.** Kyuubi replied. Should we go and check it out? **No I trust Neko and Hinata.**Replied Kyuubi**.**

As Hinata approached the pedestal she noticed that the roof was the underside of a wooden floor. "who could of guest that this was hear?"wondered Hinata. Then she noticed a scroll resting on the pedestal. "I wonder what this says." Said Hinata as she opened the scroll.

' _to the finder of this scroll,_

_I write this in hope that the finder will be able to take care of my son. He was born in to a world that would not and could not accept him. In my final moments I sealed him hear in hope that someone will find him in a time that would accept him for who and what he is. If the person reading this feels like they can handle this responsibility, then simply place your hands on the seal. But know this only one who has a pure and kind hart can release the seal. My sons name is Gobiro Noma. '_

Well what do you think lady Neko? Should we take care of the chilled? Asked Hinata. **I believe you and Naruto could bring this chilled up to be a true beacon of light, but the choice is up to you kitten. **Replied lady Neko. I'm sure that Naruto would accept him for who and what ever this chilled is. Besides he was calling to me, so he must need me. Said Hinata. Well hear goes nothing. Said Hinata cutting her palm. She then placed her hand on the seal. "release." She said. Suddenly strange markings appear on the pillar. _**"What!**_** It couldn't be." **Thought lady Neko as the pillar of ice dissolved in an explosion of cold mist.


	4. have you heard

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Ero-Drak

night-fang223


End file.
